Guidance for Scribes
This article is an evolving style sheet to help guide contributions to the wiki. While we're developing it, please join the conversation on the talk page. For suggestions on WHAT to work on and wiki tutorials, check out the Wiki Portal. Mission Our goal is to create and maintain an accurate, up-to-date and easy-to-use guide for players of HabitRPG. Style Tone Informative and semi-professional. In practice, this means opening all articles with clear-cut and concise definitions of the topic in question, followed by a well-organized and thorough rundown of the topic in detail. Stick with third person only in the openings, using words like "player" and "user" rather than "you." Once you get into the meat of an article, it should be fine to use second person, as most articles will have instructions for users of the site to follow. Never use first person under any circumstance. Article length Keeping the tone in mind, the article should be informative. The article should be straight to the point and should be as long as need be (especially for broader topics). However, do not go off tangent and add fluff. Shorter articles are generally more accessible and usable than really long ones. Referencing related pages, however, is recommended and helpful for users in general. Formatting Text Formatting of text can include bold or italic text. Additionally, you can use a large variety of text-decorations. These should be used sparingly. Text with too much formatting is distracting and decreases readability. When it comes to text decoration we try to avoid these at all. Usual formatting of text does not need strikethrough and underlined text can be easily mixed up with hyperlinks. Spacing We're using one space after the end of a sentence (e.g., "This is a sentence. This is another.") Margins & Padding Margins and Padding are names for space around an element, be it text, image, table, etc. As a wiki editor usually you do not have to worry about this. When you get further into it, this can be handled via CSS and the style attribute. You can read up on the use here: margins and padding. Capitalization We use standard English capitalization. This has two main cases: # at the beginning of sentences # with certain nouns (usually proper nouns, or HabitRPG terms such as "Market") and some adjectives Please see Wikipedia for further reference. Additional capitalization would decrease readability. Writing words in all caps is considered "screaming" on the Internet, so basically against the proper tone of the Wiki. Tables Tables should be styled as they appear when the add table feature is used in the visual editing mode of the classic editor. This does not apply to sorting tables, or excessively large tables (see Mounts) Parameters in source mode for this are: border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px; Colors Links Try to add relevant internal links to articles, so that are avoided and to help people browse the wiki. External links to GitHub issues and Trello cards can provide useful behind the scenes or historical information. Images File types All images should be uploaded as PNG with transparent backgrounds. Note: Check before uploading new images. The image you want might already be uploaded. If not, you can find many of the original items/food/pets/mount images here. Size Captions Replacing v. Deleting Check out this thread for a good explanation of why it's generally better to replace rather than delete. Copyright Please include the origin of images, the author, and the copyright information when uploading images. Images from HabitRPG are licensed under the CC-by-SA 3.0 license. Headers Use headers liberally to break up articles and allow automatic generation of table of contents. Infoboxes Individual item pages should have a infobox with an image, the tooltip description, and buy/sell prices - instead of listing this info in paragraph form. Example code for the template is as follows. Table of Contents (TOC) Location The table of contents (TOC) will automatically generate after the fourth main sub-heading. The TOC can be forced to appear with less than four sub-headings by including a the following code in the source view of the editor at the start of the wiki document: __TOC__ To shift the TOC to the right of the page, enter the following code into the source view of the editor at the top of the wiki document: Videos Categories Deleting Only wiki admins can delete pages. If you think a page should be deleted, use the classic editor and on the source tab add to the top of the page Stubs Category:Help Category:Advanced Category:Help:Technical Category:SuggestedChanges Category:WikiLiveChallenge Category:Content Category:Guide Category:Scribe